


Would you lie with me

by peculiairyties (ItsAiryBro)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Phone Calls, M/M, Mushy, spoilers for recent manga chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/pseuds/peculiairyties
Summary: I’ll just give him a call,Kuroo thinks.If he doesn’t pick up, I’ll let it be.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 20
Kudos: 178





	Would you lie with me

_I’ll just give him a call_ , Kuroo thinks. _If he doesn’t pick up, I’ll let it be._

His finger clicks Bokuto’s name before he can stop himself. The phone rings. Kuroo doesn’t know if he wants Bokuto to answer or not.

He presses the phone to his ear as he burrows deeper under the blankets. His room is so dark, so quiet. The ringtone sounds like a siren in his ear. 

_Don’t pick up_ , he thinks. _Please pick up_. 

The phone seems to ring for an eternity. It goes unanswered. Kuroo sighs and tries not to feel worse than he already does, and slips the phone under his pillow.

Bokuto was probably sleeping, or doing something fun with his new teammates. He didn’t need Kuroo bringing in his sad grey clouds to rain all over his parade. It was for the best that he didn’t answer.

_Grow the fuck up. Go to sleep._

He closes his eyes and tries to quiet the anxiety in his mind and his body. It doesn’t work, but he stubbornly tries anyway.

The phone vibrates. Kuroo almost ignores it out of habit, but doesn’t. When he turns the screen over, Bokuto’s smiling face is filling up his screen.

He wants so badly to let it go to voicemail. If he answers, he’ll only be a bother. But he knows he might have alarmed Bokuto with a random phone call at 2.30 am, so he answers, at least to let him know he’s ok.

“Hi,” he says, voice almost a whisper.

“Hey, Kuroo,” Bokuto’s deep voice carries through the phone, laced with concern. Two simple words are enough to send a wave of relief coursing through his body, and Kuroo feels a lump form at the back of his throat.

“Hi, Bokuto,” he says, sniffling once. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“No, I wasn’t sleeping. I’m at Atsumu’s house. We’re having a party.” Kuroo can hear muffled music playing in the background

 _I’m being a bother. This was a bad idea_.

“Oh, sorry for interrupting.” He closes his eyes, pressing the heels of his hands into them to keep the tears inside. “You should go back. Sorry for calling you.”

“Kuroo,” Bokuto says. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong.” Kuroo laughs and sniffles.

“You sound like something is wrong.” The music swells and then completely cuts out. “You wouldn’t call me so late unless something is wrong.” When Kuroo remains silent, Bokuto carries on in the same concerned tone. “Are you okay? Did something happen? You’re scaring me.”

“Bokuto?”

“Mm?”

“Will you talk to me?”

Bokuto keeps quiet for a moment. “What do you want me to talk about?”

“Anything is fine.”

“Hmm, let’s see... I bullied Atsumu into buying a shitton of his brother’s onigiri for me today,” says Bokuto, and Kuroo can hear the smile in his voice. “I got a few different kinds. I wanted to hoard them for myself but Hinata saw them so I offered a couple to him to be polite, but he actually _took_ them… I was really sad.”

A few chuckles rattle out of Kuroo’s chest. “This is why you don’t offer food to people.”

“I know, not making that mistake again.” Bokuto laughs softly and hums. “Do you want me to talk some more?”

“Yeah, if… if it’s not a bother?”

“Baby,” Bokuto says, sounding pained. “Tetsurou. You’d never be a bother to me.”

“Okay. ‘M sorry.”

“You don’t gotta apologize,” he soothes. “It’s alright.” He hums a faint tune. “Want me to tell you about my day?”

“Please.” Kuroo curls up, burying his face deeper into the pillow that smells of Bokuto’s cologne.

As Bokuto continues to talk to him, voice low and measured, Kuroo feels the ball of anxiety plugging up his chest slowly release. It doesn’t completely go away, but his breaths come easier and he feels less alone.

“How do you feel now?” Bokuto asks, coming to the end of his little story.

“Better.” Kuroo inhales deeply and breathes out through his mouth. “I really miss you.”

Bokuto’s breath hitches, like he hadn’t been expecting Kuroo to say the words out loud. “I miss you too,” he says. “I miss you so much.”

“Did you know,” Kuroo starts, and the lump in his throat comes back again, “I sprayed some of your cologne on my pillow so it’d smell like you?”

“Oh, baby.”

Kuroo laughs wetly. “It’s really pathetic, I know.”

“It’s not pathetic.” Bokuto sighs. “I’m sorry I’m away so much.”

“It’s not your fault,” Kuroo aches to hug him, aches to bury his face in his warm, broad chest and let him squeeze all the anxiety and frustration out of his body. “I just need to get a hold of myself and stop being so clingy.”

“I like that you’re clingy though,” Bokuto chuckles. “I want you to cling to me all the time.”

“I’d be a human backpack.”

“Just what I’ve always wanted.”

Kuroo snorts despite himself and wipes his nose with his palm. 

“Seriously though. I’m sorry you’re feeling so shitty and I can’t be there to give you a big hug. I wish I was cuddling with you and not—not so far away.”

“I wish you were here too,” Kuroo whispers quietly. “Come home soon.”

“I’ll see if I can get something arranged for tomorrow morning instead of the day after.”

“That’d be nice.”

“Yeah. And when I get home we can cuddle all we want. Order in. Eat a tub of ice cream and watch old samurai movies. Kiss till we go blue in the face.”

Kuroo feels the tears well up in his eyes again, but these are not from emptiness.

“Koutaro?” he asks, softly. “Will you sing me something?” 

“Of course. Want me to sing you to sleep?”

“That’d be really nice.”

“Alright then. Are you comfy? Are you all snuggled up with Pillow Koutaro, that lucky bastard?”

Kuroo laughs quietly, tucking the phone between the pillow and his ear. “Yeah, I’m snug as a bug in a rug.”

“Good,” Bokuto chuckles, and starts singing, his voice low and lilting as he forms the foreign words. 

Kuroo turns his face into his pillow and smiles as he follows Bokuto's voice into blissful darkness. 

-

_Let's waste time_   
_Chasing cars_   
_Around our heads_

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "I called you at 2 am because I need you". Title from [Chasing cars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GemKqzILV4w) because I'm a sap like that.  
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ItsAiryBro) if you like. Thanks for reading!


End file.
